


Pride or Die

by psyraah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: Connecting with your lion apparently means that they can sense when you're in danger, but also your embarrassing crush on your team mate. When Keith had signed up for this Voltron thing, he hadn't expected to get a new winglion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Sheith Week Unlimited Day 2: Lions. I wasn't going to post this on Ao3 given how small it was, but hey, I figured more Sheith content in the tag is always good. Please enjoy.

Perhaps the signs had been there all along.

(Or, rather, the two of them had known all along, and so had their lions, despite their own denial.)

It was in the little things at first. Black being willing to let Keith in, even when she was powered down. Keith discovering that when Red pulsed worry and concern down their bond in the middle of the night, it meant Shiro was having a nightmare.  

Keith wondered sometimes. He could feel Red’s emotions pretty well now, so he sometimes thought about whether or not she realised how in love he was. How he admired the curve of Shiro’s back every time he walked away, how he lived for the sound of Shiro’s laugh and the brightness of his smile. After all, at this point, Red knew everything about Keith, knowing when he was happy, or troubled, or _in_ trouble, which wasn’t unusual. And he knew that Black was the same with Shiro.

(Keith _suspected_ that she knew, but he couldn’t really ask her. Though he did feel a certain sense of smugness when he tried to communicate the question to her.) 

But his suspicions were confirmed one day after a close scrape, and days apart, when Red had finally deposited Keith safely back at the Castle. His heart had been bursting, and he’d sprinted to Shiro in a mad rush to feel those arms around him again, a desperate need to be together. But then he stopped in his tracks because…well, he really wanted to kiss Shiro, but that wasn’t what they _were_.

“Hey,” he said awkwardly.

Shiro was running towards him, himself having slowed, one hand reaching out to Keith, when something bumped Keith from behind.

The familiar sound of Red’s particle barrier raising echoed in his ears, explaining the sudden movement. Not expecting the interruption, he stumbled forward, and Shiro’s hand closed around his arm to steady him—

And he was way too close.

Shiro’s startled eyes met Keith’s own, before his face softened into a smile. “I missed you,” Shiro confessed quietly. His breath ghosted across Keith’s lips, and Keith glanced away to see Black standing behind Shiro. Almost expectant.

“I missed you back,” Keith said softly, and taking the leap of faith, pressed his lips to Shiro’s.

When Shiro kissed him back, Keith simply melted into his hold, into Shiro’s arm that snaked around his waist. Maybe this _had_ been a long time coming.

From the way that Red was purring gently behind him, she had known it all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me happy! This can also be shared on [tumblr](http://psytrron.tumblr.com/post/156479874784/for-sheithunlimited-day-2-lions-perhaps-the) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starchydreams/status/825273010537930752), which would also make me super glad :)


End file.
